


I Have To Talk To Him

by crowdedmasks (emptymasks)



Series: My Mozart | Mein Mozart [1]
Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bratting, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, First Time, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kinda if you squint - Freeform, M/M, Master/Servant, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Strength Kink, Verbal Humiliation, Voice Kink, a bit - Freeform, colloredo uses the word 'whore' a couple times, just pure fucking smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/crowdedmasks
Summary: "I believe you were going to be left with one of your own messes for once? Where are you going to go now I'm kicking you out? You probably can't even pay for any accommodation now that you won't play for the Kaiser tonight..." Colloredo's eyes were the ones moving down now.One of Colloredo's hand moved from Wolfgang's wrist and he dragged his knuckles along the side of Wolfgang's neck. "Since my whore for the night left due to your rude interruption, how about you take her place?"
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Series: My Mozart | Mein Mozart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	I Have To Talk To Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaymelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymelie/gifts).



Footsteps echoed off the cold, polished floors and slunk into the corners of Colloredo's Vienna residence as Wolfgang marched through them. To say that Colloredo's staff were always busy with work, when walking through the halls Wolfgang hardly saw any of them. Perhaps they had learnt it was best sometimes to stay hidden and out of the Prince's way.

Dammit and blast him! Finally he'd brought him along to Vienna and he was barely letting him have any freedom at all. Everyone knew Colloredo didn't like Wolfgang doing anything that could shame him by association, but to have the gall to send Count Arco after him as though he were some toddler who was wondering off from his nanny. It was driving him insane. Telling him he couldn't go out drinking or sleeping around. What right did he have?!

The word 'jealously' flashed across Wolfgang's mind. Colloredo had always been possessive and controlling. He'd known all his life that he was seen as the Prince's little bird who sang through the bars of his cage when visitors were paraded by.

But something had been shifting. He wasn't sure how long for, but now whenever he caught Colloredo glaring at him as Wolfgang charmed and laughed with the women in court, his gaze felt... different.

He was aware of his talent and fairly confident in his looks given how many women and men alike fawned over him, so it was possible Colloredo could find him attractive. Why should that mean anything was changing?

Apart from that swirling storm that started in the pit of his stomach when he realised that heated gaze was on him. Apart from the fact that when he knew Colloredo was watching him, he'd go out of his way to flirt with others even more. Apart from the fact that he'd more than once thought about what would happen if Colloredo did more than just stare.

Wolfgang had always looked for the beauty in everything and everyone. The dimples in a young girl's cheek, the shape of a man's jaw, wrinkles and lines in the corner of eyes, how one's fingers moved when buttoning up a coat... And one didn't need to be potentially attracted to everyone to recognise how handsome Colloredo was. Not that Wolfgang would ever tell him that, and definitely not that he needed to hear it.

They had enough ego between them, he thought, but at least his gave him confidence in himself and the want to build that confidence up in others. Colloredo's gave him confidence in himself the want or need to squash and squander in down in others.

But... fuck him! He couldn't act like he wanted him and to even order him to practically not have sex with anyone but not actually act on anything himself. Even forcing him to stay in the same house. He was tired of it. Yes, that was it, he was past the anger and he was just tired of it.

So why not accept the Weber's invitation to stay with them? They liked him, and whether they were wanting money out of him or not, he liked their company too. It would be _fun_. Not that Colloredo knew the meaning of the word. He would walk right up to Colloredo and tell him that while he may employ him, that didn't mean he was in charge of what he could do in his free time. Especially not where he slept and if he wanted to sleep with anyone.

He pushed the doors open to Colloredo's rooms and a blur shot up from a chair.

"Stop!" Count Arco shot up, marching over to him. _Oh, great._ "You can't go in there."

'There' meaning the bedroom that connected to Colloredo's... whatever this room was. He was never sure if they were supposed to be drawings rooms or studies. No one else ever seemed to be in them much and Colloredo normally shut himself in his bedroom when he was working. For someone who was so.... well, perhaps not 'well-liked', but _admired_ in court, he seemed to barely be able to stand having visitors over.

But of course, Count Arco was hiding away in here. From the way he clung to and borderline stalked the Prince around, Wolfgang thought the man might be in love with him. He'd almost feel sorry for him if he wasn't such an arse.

"I need to see the Prince," Mozart continued to try and walk through the room, but Arco pushed him back.

"You're no longer welcome here," Arco gutted out his chin and put on his usual slimy air of self-importance.

"No longer welcome here? Then how do you suppose I should get ready to play for the Kaiser this evening? Shall I go in the clothes I'm wearing without any of my sheet music with me?"

Arco scoffed. "You won't be playing for anyone this evening, thanks to your little show with your _'friends'_ earlier, the Prince Archbishop has seen it fit to cancel tonight's concert."

Wolfgang felt unsteady on his feet for a moment. Colloredo couldn't do that! He'd longed to play in Vienna. And, not that he had ever cared if he his audience was of kings or peasants, but if the Kaiser heard him play then he'd likely get offers to work for him, or some other nobleman and he could finally move out of Salzburg. It would be a shining moment in his career.

"Colloredo promised me... he promised!" Arco turned away from him and Wolfgang was shamefully aware of how much like a child he sounded.

"Go back to Salzburg."

"Never."

"Who do you think you are-?" Arco spun back around and Wolfgang weaved around him towards the bedroom door. "His grace is not to be disturbed!" Arco got in front of him again, pushing his hand into his chest.

"I have to talk to him," Wolfgang easily pulled Arco's hand of his chest.

"But he... he's... otherwise engaged."

No sooner than Arco had finished his sentence the door to the bedroom swung open and Colloredo stepped out.

Wolfgang's words died on his tongue as his mouth went dry.

The movement of the doors caused a little air to move and it curled under Colloredo's robe, purple and gold and trailing on the floor. His black, leather boots crawled up past his knees and blended into his black, leather trousers. And he was wearing no shirt beneath the robe. Wolfgang tried not to stare but he'd never expected the Prince to be so... muscular...

"What is going on in here?!" Colloredo demanded and the volume of his voice caused movement behind him.

_Oh, what a hypocrite._

A woman stepped out from behind Colloredo as he entered the drawing room, black hair tumbling down her neck and her green silk dress slipping of one of her shoulders. She glanced between the three of them, before deciding she wasn't going to get paid enough to deal with Colloredo when he got angry, and darted out of the rooms.

"He forced his way in," Arco said carefully, standing up straight.

"Did you not inform him I was busy?" Colloredo spat.

Arco's spine seemed to crumple. "I did, but he didn't listen-" He closed his mouth as Colloredo help up a hand. "Leave us alone."

Wolfgang suppressed a shiver as Colloredo turned his gaze back to him. This was unlike him. Normally he'd just shout and throw insults and Wolfgang would leave. He'd been alone with Colloredo plenty of times, but how Colloredo's voice had sounded just then... as if he was trying to control it like it was some wild beast...

It took a second before his brain caught up with the fact that Colloredo was stalking towards him and he'd never been physically violent and of course it wasn't that Wolfgang was at all scared, but he found himself backing up until his back hit a wall.

But Colloredo didn't stop walking once Wolfgang could no longer distance himself, he kept walking forwards and forwards until their noses were almost touching. He was just that half an inch taller than Wolfgang and so tilting his chin up to look down at him was not necessary at all.

"Every time I think you can't possibly embarrass me any more than you already have, you manage to exceed my expectations," Colloredo wasn't shouting anymore. His voice was low and frustratingly smooth.

"I can't see how my personal life should matter to you so much. So what if I want to go out and have fun and live, I still always come back and perform to you whims don't I?" Wolfgang pointed his finger and grabbed it against the out-turned part of Colloredo's robe. In one swift move Colloredo grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them at either side of Wolfgang's head.

"What matters," Colloredo lent forwards and Wolfgang let his head fall against the wall. "Is _my_ reputation. Are you that naive that you don't realise what you do always lands back at my feet? That I'm left cleaning up your messes?"

"You needn't trouble yourself," Wolfgang's voice didn't quite come out as loud as he'd hoped.

His eyes flickered down for a moment.

"But I find you worth the trouble, don't I? My talented little composer. Though I believe you were going to be left with one of your own messes for once? Where are you going to go now I'm kicking you out? You probably can't even pay for any accommodation now that you won't play for the Kaiser tonight..." Colloredo's eyes were the ones moving down now.

Was this... Was this finally it? Wolfgang wouldn't want to say he'd been waiting and wanting for Colloredo to make a move, but he certainty hadn't been against the idea. And it was laughable, how filthy rich he was to not understand that not all accommodation was as expensive as what he would pay. Wolfgang had plenty enough money to afford to stay somewhere else. And...

Wait, hadn't that been what started all of this anyway? He was going to spend some more time with the Weber's, partially to alleviate some boredom and partially because he knew it would annoy Colloredo. Wolfgang couldn't help it, he seemed to enjoy pushing the Prince's buttons. He could just tell him to fuck off right? He could go and stay with the Weber's and talk more with Constanze or he could find a room for the night elsewhere...

Or... _Or..._

Wolfgang focused on the feeling of large, strong hands around his wrists and gold rings digging into his skin. He glanced down to watch how Colloredo's chest moved as he breathed, and let his eyes trail further down to those tight leather trousers. It was difficult to see when he was in Colloredo's shadow, but they seemed to be looking even tighter.

"You would see me sleep on the streets then?"

Why not play along? He didn't know of Colloredo genuinely thought he would be homeless if he wasn't allowed to stay here, or if he knew Wolfgang had money but just wanted the excuse to end this unspoken tension that had been growing between them. He arched his body up the tiniest bit, wanting to see if Colloredo would notice.

The sound of their breathing was deafening.

"Well..." Colloredo began, slowly. He couldn't be nervous. Perhaps he would be disappointed if Wolfgang wasn't interested, but he must have heard rumours of Wolfgang sleeping with men and women alike. So _that_ wouldn't be an issue. Perhaps he couldn't deal with the idea of being turned down. "I could be benevolent and allow you to stay, _if_ you made yourself worth it."

One of Colloredo's hand moved from Wolfgang's wrist and he dragged his knuckles along the side of Wolfgang's neck. "Since my whore for the night left due to your rude interruption, how about you take her place?"

Oh, this was it indeed. How long had they been dancing around this moment? Colloredo was acting somewhat calm, but Wolfgang could tell the frustration was still there just beneath the surface. Who knew if this was so spur of the moment for him that they'd never do this again? It would be a shame if this was his only chance to bed the Prince. It wasn't that he had feelings for him beyond annoyance and anger and attraction, so if this was a one time thing, that didn't bother him.

_It could be fun._

"How very gracious of you," Wolfgang shifted against the wall, letting his legs part, bracketing Colloredo's.

"You're agreeing then?" Colloredo looked somehow smug and shocked at the same time.

"Scared you won't be able to keep up with me?" Wolfgang grinned and grinned wider as that seemed to snap something inside Colloredo and he pushed knee into the wall between Wolfgang's legs.

"You've always been such a brat," Colloredo hissed into his ear and Wolfgang let out a small gasp as Colloredo's thigh pressed into his crotch and oh it was warm.

"I'm a brat because I stand up for myself?"

"You're a brat because you don't know your place."

"Then," Wolfgang attempted to move but Colloredo's body was strong and hard against his. He felt himself throb at the realisation that he couldn't move at all unless Colloredo let go and oh that was new. "Why don't you put me in my place?"

Instantly the air shifted. Colloredo was cursing under his breath as he shoved his hands Wolfgang's trousers, pushing them down until his cock was free and hit the cold air. He started to make work on unfastening his own clothes, before stopping, hands hovering in the air. Then he grabbed Wolfgang's wrists again and pushed them towards his trousers.

"Be a good servant and get my cock out."

Wolfgang hesitated for a moment, wondering how much he should indulge in obeying Colloredo, before thinking about his cock was straining and he needed something to touch it.

His fingers moved effortlessly as he untied Colloredo's trousers, and as soon as he was done Colloredo was pressing back into him and grinding their cocks together.

Wolfgang's mouth fell open and his head tilted back, hitting it against the wall with a wince. His hand was once again led as Colloredo manoeuvred it around them, trying to get both their cocks nestled in those long, elegant fingers.

The room was silent save for the rustle of fabric as Wolfgang arched his back in an attempt to get more friction, even as every movement from Colloredo pushed him further into the wall.

"Wouldn't you rather we move this to your bed?" It would be far more preferable if the wooden panelling on the wall wasn't starting to dig into his back.

"I'll fuck you wherever I damn well please," Colloredo's teeth were sharp against his neck.

A dull thudding sound started to crescendo and Colloredo clamped a hand down over Wolfgang's mouth. Everything was silent and still until the footsteps passed the drawing room door.

"You know that door isn't locked, right? What would people think if they saw you pleasuring me, I wonder?"

"Pleasuring you?" Colloredo's voice rose. "Taming you more like. Putting you in your place," He scraped his teeth over Wolfgang's neck and bit down, making Wolfgang moan from behind the hand still pressed over his lips. "Well," Colloredo smirked. "I think we'll have to move if you're going to be _that_ loud."

And the hands were grabbing at Wolfgang's wrists again, pulling and almost throwing him into the bedroom before Colloredo locked the door behind them. When he turned around to face Wolfgang again his eyes raked over him, that same look Colloredo now had when his eyes followed Wolfgang around in court.

"Undress yourself," He ordered.

Wolfgang grinned. "And here I was almost hoping you'd just rip my clothes off me."

Colloredo's chest heaved as he breathed, his diaphragm pulsing, and he stalked up to Wolfgang until their noses were almost touching. "Undress yourself and get on the bed on your hands and knees." Carefully punctuating each word.

A shiver passed through Wolfgang as he weighed up whether he wanted to make this more difficult for Colloredo or not. His instinct was always to do the opposite of whatever the Prince said, not because Wolfgang necessarily thought his own idea was better, but he supposed he got a kick out of messing around and annoying Colloredo.

So he couldn't explain what came over him and where that instinct disappeared off to when he found himself stepping backwards and shedding his clothes. As the white cotton lapped at his feet he watched how Colloredo's eyes traced over his body and felt their heat on him as he turned around and crawled onto the bed. Completely aroused and unashamed of his nakedness.

Wolfgang felt the bed dip once, then again, and he waited. And waited. And waited. He peered up over his shoulder to see Colloredo knelt up behind him, hands almost hovering over his hips.

"I thought you were going to fuck me? You're not getting scared are you?"

Colloredo chuckled and it vibrated in Wolfgang's ribs. "Eager, are we? Maybe I want to see how long you can stay like this before you give in and beg me to touch you."

"You think I'd beg?"

"I don't care whether you do or not. I can always just rub myself right here," Wolfgang felt the tip of Colloredo's cock brush up between his thighs. "Get myself off and leave your poor, little, neglected cock to go and drip on someone else's sheets." He leaned in over Wolfgang, his chest pressing against his back as the sides of the rich robe fell around them. "Or you can be a good boy and ask me to touch you."

Fuck him. Wolfgang wasn't that easy that he'd beg to get fucked by such a stuck-up, arrogant arse. But he was squirming under Colloredo as he pushed his cock up against his hole and started thrusting over it.

"How much you want this, Wolfgang?" His name purred out of Colloredo's mouth. "Have you been wanting this for a while? Have you thought about me calling you to my rooms only to order you down on your knees and treat you like a good little whore? And you'd be oh so good at it wouldn't you? My most talented servant."

Wolfgang whined at the words and started to push back, his body begging for something, anything, even if his mouth wasn't yet. Colloredo's voice seemed to be getting strained, as if he was getting just as affected as Wolfgang was denying he himself was. The hot breath in his ear, the firm body against his back, and the hard cock pressing against his arse, all the while his cock was weeping and he was almost aching to feel something inside him.

It was so far from being enough.

"Fuck me," Wolfgang breathed out and Colloredo stilled.

"Hmm, close."

Wolfgang bit his tongue. " _Please,_ fuck me _._ "

"Still not good enough. Perhaps if you addressed me properly..."

_Prick._

"Please, fuck me... your grace." Wolfgang had to drag the words out of his throat, but Colloredo seemed satisfied.

Instantly there was a large hand around his cock and he bucked his hips without thinking, so sensitive from being hard for so long.

Colloredo stroked slowly up and down his cock. "There, doesn't that feel better? See how you can get rewarded if you're obedient for me?"

"Colloredo-" Wolfgang's words got stuck in his throat as there was a sharp, but not too hard, slap against his arse. His cock twitched and that was information he didn't want to have right now. " _Your grace_ , I... Are you going to fuck me or not?"

"Hmm, I suppose you did ask so nicely. Though there's still that tone in your voice."

"Oh, well, forgive me for sounding impatient, your grace," Wolfgang teased and Colloredo's hands pinched at his hips.

The bed shifted as Colloredo moved to root through the drawers next to his bed. "For that cheek," A small vial was pressed against Wolfgang's hand. " _You_ can you yourself ready for me."

_Oh, he would do that alright._

Wolfgang poured the oil onto his fingers and reached around himself. He wasn't against making a show of himself. In fact, he was all for it. It had been a fair while since he'd last done this, so it took some time to adjust to the first finger, but it meant that Colloredo was now the one being forced to wait. _Serves him right._ Wolfgang grinned to himself as he slipped a second finger in and preened at every sound he heard come out of Colloredo as he watched.

They were both getting impatient. Wolfgang hissed as he added a third finger a little too fast, trying to balance rushing and properly preparing himself so it wouldn't hurt, since Colloredo was at least as well-endowed as his smug attitude bragged about.

"Fuck," Wolfgang's head dropped and he moaned. "Are you willing to take over from here, your grace?"

Hands were on his wrists again as Colloredo moved quickly, as if he had been waiting for Wolfgang's word to pounce, as his fingers were pulled out himself and he could feel leather pressed against the backs of his thighs. There was a rustling and a flash of colour out of the corner of his eye as Colloredo shrugged off his robe and flung it away.

"Insolent brat," Colloredo muttered as his slid his hands over Wolfgang's waist, thumbs digging in above his pelvic bone.

Wolfgang focused on trying to breath and stay relaxed as Colloredo finally started push inside.

"God, you're... tight," Colloredo seemed a little surprised. "Don't tell me you've never...?" As if suddenly he would be concerned about hurting Wolfgang or something.

"It's just been a while..." Wolfgang shook as Colloredo resumed pushing into him, being surprisingly careful as Wolfgang bottomed out.

They were still for a moment. Wolfgang's hips already blooming red with what he was sure would be bruises in the morning, as heavy breathing filled the room. Colloredo's forehead came down to rest against his back, just below the nape of his neck, and Wolfgang could feel the sweat roll off it.

Wolfgang pushed back, trying to contain a whine.

Colloredo smirked, Wolfgang could _hear_ the dammed smirk in his voice. "Have you not yet learnt to ask for what you want?"

He was amazed by the amount of self-restraint Colloredo had at the moment, given how he'd been willing to just fuck him into the wall in the drawing room not ten minutes ago. He so wanted to continue being a pain, but his body was so hot and his head was fogging up and games be dammed.

"Please, move."

He hadn't remembered to add 'your grace' onto the end of the sentence but it seemed that Colloredo was past caring as instantly he was moving. Slowly at first, rocking into Wolfgang a few times before easing himself out and sliding back in.

Wolfgang could feel himself giving in and his arms cried at him until he resigned himself to dropping onto his elbows. His hair matted against his forehead and the crimson sheets.

"That's it, Wolfgang. Isn't it so much easier like this, stopping resisting? This is what you've wanted the whole time. It's what you've _needed_ , isn't it? You've needed me to bend you over and remind you why I _own_ you."

He wanted to bite out a retort, but Colloredo shifted and hit that spot and all that came out was a moan.

"And you were so eager to do it, weren't you? So willing to be my whore for the night. You hardly needed any convincing. If you hadn't barged in on me, what would you be doing now, I wonder? Bedding some poor, common girl. Or would you be seeking out a big, strong man to take you like this? Would you find someone to fuck you, and while they fucked you, would you pretend it was me?"

Colloredo seemed to be unable to stop talking once he started, fucking into Wolfgang harder and harder. His words swam around in Wolfgang's head and it made it harder to think, let alone speak.

"You'd better be getting close," Colloredo groaned and Wolfgang's sensed perked up and he scrambled to reach between his legs and started stroking his cock.

Colloredo was leaning in closer and closer while his thrusting was getting harder and less rhythmic, but Wolfgang tried to push back on every thrust all the same, trying to stroke his cock in time with the rest of their bodies.

"Look at you, Wolfgang. Getting yourself off while I fuck you. Are you going to come for me to? Let your pretty, little cock come from me fucking you? Answer me."

Wolfgang wasn't sure he could make his tongue coordinate around his teeth if he tried but Colloredo thrust in particularly harder than before and suddenly there were teeth at his neck. "Weren't you going to be obedient? Tell me you need to come and then perhaps I'll let you. In fact, ask me for it. Ask me to let you come."

"Or what?" It seemed some things were impossible to fully get rid of. And no sooner had he said it did one of Colloredo's hands come around and start to squeeze at the base of Wolfgang's cock. Wolfgang whined.

"I can wait. I could keep fucking into you until I come and fill your pretty arse up and then pull out and leave you to get yourself off. And you know I would do it."

And he would it, wouldn't he? Just to prove his stupid point. His grip was starting to border on painful and fuck Wolfgang did need to come.

"Please," Wolfgang moaned. He might as well try and get the biggest reaction out of Colloredo he could. "Please, your grace, please let me come. I've been good for you, haven't I? Let you fuck me and use me. And I'll let you fill me up too. Would you like that?" Colloredo's hips stuttered and he bit down on Wolfgang's neck again. "Think about how much tighter I'll get when I come."

The hand form the base of his cock stopped squeezing and smacked away Wolfgang's own hand that was still wrapped around his cock and took over from where it left off. Colloredo's teeth didn't leave Wolfgang's neck, but his hand stroking him was all the permission he needed and it didn't take long before he was coming onto Colloredo's bed sheets. Colloredo shuddered and released his hold on Wolfgang's neck with a moan before he was coming inside him.

When their breathing started to slow Colloredo pulled himself off Wolfgang and it took all of Wolfgang's strength to move to the side before he flopped down on the bed so he didn't land in the wet spot, stark against the dark sheets.

Wolfgang rolled over onto his back and looked up at Colloredo. His cock was softening against those dark trousers that could not at all be feeling comfortable anymore, strand of his hair were stuck to his forehead, and he seemed... calm. Bliss was almost the word he wanted to use. He was looking down at Wolfgang as if he was almost seeing through him, but also as if he was still in some daze.

It was strange not to see him without any lines on his face brought on out of anger or stress.

Colloredo's eyes flickered over Wolfgang and trailed along the bed, before darting back up to Wolfgang's face.

"Am I left with clearing up one of your messes again...?" Colloredo murmured, eyes not leaving Wolfgang's as he dipped his fingers into the pool of Wolfgang's come, and then raised them to Wolfgang's mouth.

Wolfgang parted his mouth the tiniest bit and Colloredo pushed his fingers inside, stroking over Wolfgang's tongue. Wolfgang found himself intrigued by this seemingly soft demeanour and closed his mouth around Colloredo's fingers and sucked.

Then something in Colloredo's eyes shifted and he pulled his hand back, standing up jerkily and tucked his cock back into his trousers.

"That will be all. You can go back to your room and tell Count Arco I've decided to allow you to continuing staying here if he tries to stop you."

Colloredo wasn't looking at him. It was like he wouldn't look at him. As if he was embarrassed or ashamed at Wolfgang having caught the smallest glimpse of something behind his mask.

Wolfgang tried not to feel disappointing.

He didn't rush as he picked up each of his clothes and redressed, turning his back to Colloredo and hoped he was watching as he bent over to pull his trousers on. When he was done he was so tempted to make some comment about if the Prince should ever find himself frustrated again... but Colloredo was still facing away, one hand on his hips and one hand running through his hair.

At least Wolfgang had gotten something out of it. Colloredo was everything Wolfgang thought would be like in bed. Wolfgang left the room without a word.

Let the Prince sulk.

Who knew whether they'd do this again?

Wolfgang told himself that he didn't care either way.

**Author's Note:**

> so i got this the idea for this fic months ago from gaymelie and i just wasn't motivated to write for wolfgang and colloredo for a while and then angelofmusic1296 came along and said such sweet things about my other fics and got me all motivated again.
> 
> this is sort of just pure smut, but it's also the first time in this fic series that wolfgang and colloredo sleep together, so this takes place before the previous two fics i wrote about them. colloredo is catching feelings much quicker than wolfgang is. he wants wolfgang all to himself and it scares him how much he actually wants him. wolfgang takes longer to have any emotional feelings towards colloredo, at the beginning for him it is just sex.


End file.
